touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Utsuho Reiuji
frame|right Introduction Utsuho Reiuji (affectionately known as Okuu) is a Hell Raven with the ability to manipulate nuclear fusion. Unlike a certain other black bird youkai in the roster, Utsuho has more in common with passive-aggressive heavy hitters like Alice Margatroid and Iku Nagae. Utsuho suffers from having one of the worst movements and flight in the game. She is NOT strong both in the air and in close quarters, and can easily be beaten out by quicker players ranging from Youmu to even Yuyuko. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that Okuu has no defensive options when she's pressured up close and must rely heavily on Bombs and Guard Hangekis to break out of serious pressure. A ton of patience and tenacity is required to utilize Utsuho effectively. Okuu has a decent set of normal bullets for coverage and piercing, and her 5C is even capable of destroying Yukari's lasers. Her melee moveset is slow but fierce, and even though movement isn't one of Utsuho's strong traits, she can cover a startling distance quickly with melee attacks. Okuu will need to keep proper spacing from the enemy first though. Unique Properties Normal Moves 5A: Utsuho hits the oponent with her Megabuster. Hits high. First hit of your Dial-A combo. Don't let this whiff, as it can be punished a lot more often than you think! Also doubles as somewhat of a melee anti-air like Komachi's 5A, but can be airblocked. 5AAAA: Dial-A combo. ::Hits 1-2: Hits the opponent with a kick and her gun. Cancellable into everything. If you follow up with a 6A, Utsuho will still hit the opponent with a stomp, but unlike the regular 5AAA you'll be able to cancel it into bullets. ::Hit 3: A stomp. If blocked, drains one orb from the opponent. ::Hit 4: Utsuho hits the opponent with a sort of uppercut. Cancellable only into spellcards. f.5A: Utsuho swings her Megabuster to hit the opponent. Chargeable. 2A: Pokes low with her buster. Drains one orb upon wrongblocking. 3A (Chargeable): Utsuho's Uppercut as seen on the fourth hit of her Dial-A combo. Guardcrushes if blocked low. 6A (Chargeable): Utsuho's stomp, as seen on the third hit of the Dial-A combo. Guardcrushes if blocked high. 66A: While dashing, hits the opponent with her Megabuster. Basically, it's her Far 5A, but hits while dashing. 66B: Swings her buster hitting the opponent and quickly flies backwards. Has a decent range, used mostly to break through blockstrings with bullet gaps. Startup grazes. 66C: SOMERSALT. Utsuho dashes and does a leaping backflip that hits twice. She gets some pretty wicked air, and it can be used full screen to catch fliers for some amusing results. Vulnerable until she lands, but not always easily punishable. j.5A: Swings her Megabuster in the air hitting the enemy. j.2A (Chargeable): Utsuho hits below her with her Megabuster. Charged version hits with the buster arm and then fires off a projectile shot that groundslams. j.6A: Utsuho charges forward in the air hitting the opponent. Covers a good distance, has lots of active frames, and is great for graze and tech punishing. j.8A: Utsuho does a backflip kick hitting above her. Useful when you're below the opponent. Bullet Moves 5B (Chargeable): Utsuho throws 5 small bolts in an arc. Has decent coverage and a relatively quick start-up, useful to get out against opponents at close to midrange. Charged version releases 10 bolts and can be held to delay the shot. 2B (Chargeable): Utsuho fires the same 5 bolts above herself, but in an arc that travels about 30-40 degrees from in front of her head into the back. Not bad anti-air for enemies flying or teching directly above you. Charged version releases 10(?) bolts and can be held to delay the shot. 6B: Fires a giant atomic atom that travels forward slowly and stays out for an annoyingly long time. Sort of like Yuyuko's 6C, but can be neutralized by bullets. Not a bad bullet, might be useful to have out whenever you have the chance. j.5B (Chargeable): Same as 5B j.2B (Chargeable): Downward angled j.5B. Charged version can not be held to delay the shot. j.6B Same as 6B 5C (Chargeable): Utsuho releases a large burst of energy from her evil eye boob that travels at a fast speed. The startup is a bit slow on the slow side, but Okuu generates the energy ball (roughly the same size as herself) in front of herself before hurling it. This bullet is INCREDIBLY dense, instantly neutralizing things like Reimu's amulets to Komachi's wisps, and even entirely wiping out Yukari's 5C lasers while still retaining its offensive power. Think of it like IaMP Patchy's 236B Fireball, but as a normal move. Great to trade with opponents in bullet spamming battles. Charged version gains two smaller projectiles that travel immediately above and below the regular shot, almost doubling its height. 2C: Kneels and fires the same laser beam at a roughly 35 degree angle off the ground. This is pretty good anti-air at the right angle, and can even hit opponents on the ground if they're close enough. 6C: Okuu arms her Megabuster and fires a horizontal laser, much like Marisa's 6C. Good to use once in while to catch opponents off guard as a piercing move, but don't overdo it, since 5C is a lot better at bullet trading while forcing the opponent to block or graze out of the way. j.5C (Chargeable): Same as 5C j.2C: Same as 6C, but angled downwards. j.6C: Same as 6C Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos :Anywhere: ::*'5AA 6A 6C' - 2828 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: SWR High Level combo. Beware. ::*'3A 2C' - 1858 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 :Near Corner only: ::*'5AA 6A 5C hjc9 j5A j8A' - 3400 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 :Near Corner to Corner: ::*'3A 2C 623B' - 2300 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: Knocks opponent out of the corner ~2-3 body lengths behind where the combo started :Corner only: ::*'5AA 6A 2C 623B' - 3190 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::Notes: Knocks opponent out of the corner ~2-3 body lengths behind where the combo started ::*'5AA 6A 2C hjc9 j6A' - 3140 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: Opponent and Utusho might exchange positions at the end of the combo depending on positioning ::*'5AA 6A 2C 22B' - 3100 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 ::*'3A 2C 22B' - ~2250 damage :: Spirit Used: 2 :Air: ::*'j.2A j.2C' - 2000-2250 damage :: Spirit Used: 1 ::Notes: Limit knockdown only occurs if j.2A hits twice, not once.